the_apex_groupfandomcom-20200215-history
Threats Neutralized
Agramek (demon) En route to another assignment, a TAG team was asked to detour and investigate a bizarre murder in the town of Cedar City, Ohio. Michael Park stabbed a delivery person, then died of an apparent heart attack. An investigation by the team lead by Mr. Jones determined that Mr. Park had become possessed by a demon named Agramek via a VHS cassette tape which had been the demon's prison. Duplicates of the tape had been distributed by a local who was seeking to free Agramek from captivity by sacrificing souls to it. Powers and Attacks * possession - anyone who watches a copy of the possessed VHS tape becomes a servant of Agramek, killing in his name to give him power * video tape weapons - after a summoning ritual is performed, Agramek takes the physical form of a human shape made of video tape and can slash opponents and strangle them with its video tape arms Weaknesses Exploited * ritual - the proper ritual returns Agramek to his prison Chupacabra A TAG team, led by Mr. Jones, encountered a chupacabra pack in New Mexico. The pack originated in Central America, making its way northeast, killing cattle along the way. When it reached the Newby Ranch in New Mexico, the pack killed a UFOlogist tourist and developed a taste for human blood. With the help of a luchador hunter who had been tracking the chupacabras for several weeks, the team was able to trap the pack in a local junkyard. Powers and Attacks * bite - the chupacabra has razor sharp teeth and strong jaws * blood drain - after biting its victim, the chupacabra can latch on and drain its blood * night walking - the chupacabra has the ability to instantly transport itself back to its den by stepping into shadows Weaknesses Exploited * sunlight - the chupacabra can only be harmed during the day * enclosure - if boxed into a suitably small area without dark shadows, the chupacabra is unable to use its night walking ability Hellhound Working on intel from a TAG consultant called "Goon", Mr. Jones and Vegas investigated an animal attack in Seattle, Washington. The victim, Sharmaine Ellis, was killed in the Chesterton Hotel by a hellhound which had been summoned by a local street preacher and unleashed on the community. With the assistance of Chris Gresham of the Open Arms Mission, the team tracked and destroyed the hellhound without further loss of life. Powers and Attacks * bite - the hellhound has a powerful jaw * claws - while not as dangerous as its bite, the hellound's long muscular legs give its clawed attacks more range * instant travel - the hellhound can travel between any two doorways without covering the distance between them Weaknesses Exploited * blessed weapons - before entering battle, the team had all of their weapons blessed by an ordained minister * demonicon - after the hellhound was destroyed, the book used to summon it was translated so the hellgate it entered our world through could be sealed